


I Predict a Riot

by Mitzaki10



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Ableism, Abuse, Attempted Sexual Assault, Domestic Violence, F/F, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Masturbation, Racism, Slow Burn, Smut, Swearing, They are thirsty hoes, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitzaki10/pseuds/Mitzaki10
Summary: Prime attempts to take away the rights and freedom's of minorities. Can Adora and Catra stop him before its too late? Can Adora stop Catra from taking it too far?Modern Day AU. Set in the United Kingdom. This fic will have references to political and social views which are decidedly offensive and not my own. This fic is going to reference political parties and politicians which are entirely fictional and any similarities to existing parties or politicians is mere coincidence.TRIGGER WARNING - ABUSE (PHYSICAL, SEXUAL AND MENTAL), FOUL LANGUAGE, HATE SPEECH.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	1. Knight in Shining Armour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diablo_Kades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablo_Kades/gifts).



> This is my first fic Beta'd by the lovely Diablo_Kades. 
> 
> PLEASE NOTE this is a WIP and whilst I will try to post at least 1 a month (hopefully more) there are no guarantees. 
> 
> Comments, Kudos and Feedback welcome!

Adora pulled the last of her boxes from her car, hauled them up the steps into living room, placed them with the other boxes and stood back to admire her new home. It was small but was an excellent first time buyers property in a cul-de-sac on the edge of a small wood. Locals called it the whispering woods due to the noise the wind made as it came through the trees. It was a small semi-detached house made from sandy brick with white wood facia’s and it had a pristinely manicured front garden with a grey waist height stone wall separating the neighbouring gardens and lining the drive. It was her own perfect slice of heaven. It had taken Adora years of hard graft, trying to complete her undergraduate and postgraduate studies, all the while working in the boxing gym as a trainer. The owner, Bill, said she had a promising career in boxing if law didn’t work out for her but Adora felt she had an obligation to help those in need. Seeing her hard work pay off filled Adora with a warm satisfaction.

Starting to move she pulled out her day one essentials box. She had been very organised and regimental when she had packed up her old apartment and had categorised all her possessions per room and marked the boxes in order of necessity. Her day one essentials included all the creature comforts she would need for her first night; a toothbrush, her pj’s, bedsheets, a roll of toilet paper, her phone charger, headphones, and a bottle of Prosecco to celebrate. Her adoptive mother, Mara, had tried to convince her to splash out for a bottle of champagne but Adora couldn’t bring herself to justify the expense. She made a decent living now that she was qualified but she still couldn’t bring herself to enjoy such luxuries. She had spent so much time going without as a child that it still felt frivolous to indulge in expensive things. She walked around the house aimlessly, pondering on the most efficient way to unpack, and found herself in her bedroom. She pulled out her bedsheets from the box and began making her bed. Her mattress had been moved earlier in the day with the help of Bow and Glimmer and it was sat in the middle of the room with her bedframe in pieces beside it. Adora had initially planned to put it up right away, but her muscles ached and she just wanted to go to sleep. After-all she wasn’t sure that she wanted to stay in this room. Whilst it was the bigger of the two rooms, her window looked directly into the second bedroom of the house next door. Perhaps she would stay in here a few days to see how she liked it before committing and putting the bedframe up. Pulling on her pj’s, Adora flopped on the mattress and fell asleep to the sound of the wind whispering through the trees outside.

****

Catra sat on the hospital bed gripping the white starched sheets to prevent herself from crying out as the nurse cleaned the wound on her forehead.

“You are lucky” she said, “you don’t need any stitches.”

Catra snorted sarcastically but did not say anything. What could she say? Yeah, I’m lucky to have a husband who tries to split your skull open with a whiskey bottle? Her most loyal friend, Scorpia, had picked Catra up after Hordak had stormed out of their home drunk and belligerent. It was not the first time Catra had ended up in hospital after one of his drunken rages. It was becoming so frequent that Catra had joked she should have a plaque in the entryway for being the most frequent visitor. Scorpia was less than amused. They had been friends since Primary School and were like sisters. Scorpia was fiercely protective of Catra and disapproved of almost all of Catra’s choices for relationships. However, Hordak held prime spot as the biggest asshole Scorpia had ever met. Scorpia paced back and forth in their cubicle. She was so large that she took up almost all of the tiny space, which was worsened by her worried pacing. Scorpia was a professional rugby player and also did boxing in her free time so she was _built_. Despite her hard exterior, she was incredibly soft, had a kind heart, and she gave the best hugs.

“When is this going to end Wildcat? When are you going to see you deserve better than this? Catra hated it when people said that to her. An involuntary flash of irritation caused her to bristle and snap at her friend.

“Who says what I do and don’t deserve?” Scorpia stopped pacing and turned away from Catra. She could tell Scorpia was upset and immediately irritation was replaced with guilt. Catra pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, trying to regain composure.

“I’m sorry, I am taking it out on you. I shouldn’t.”

Scorpia turned back and nodded at Catra, a small sad smile on her face. Scorpia had noticed that ever since marrying Hordak her Wildcat had become a bit more feral. She had always been fiery but she had become angrier and angrier as time passed. The nurse left the cubicle muttering something about getting glue and Scorpia walked over to sit down next to her friend. She had pulled her knees up to her chin so her feet were on the bed and she had her trademark scowl on her face. Her arms wrapped around her knees, fingers gripping tight to her arms, nails almost digging into the skin. Her eyes, one blue and the other light green, narrowed and staring at her arms. Freckles peppered her olive skin and her thick, long, untameable hair fell down her back. She snaked an arm around Catra and held her firmly against her hard chest. Catra stiffened but acquiesced to the contact.

She thought over her short marriage to Hordak. They had met in a bar called the Fright Zone and had a passionate, whirlwind romance. Catra had always preferred the company of women but there was something about Hordak’s passion and anger which drew her in. They were married 6 months later, despite the warnings given by friends and family, and that’s when the beatings started. Hordak was incredibly paranoid and jealous. Anyone who even looked Catra’s way was another one of her ‘lovers’. It was two weeks after their honeymoon when he first hit her. He cried and apologised and promised never to do it again. Three weeks later she was going to work with bruises around her neck.

Catra told herself that she instigated it, that she couldn’t control her mouth and pushed him over the edge, but it didn’t take long for her to realise he was just a dick. Catra was by no means the traditional battered woman. In fact, the more he hit her the more angry she became. They had only been married 9 months but Catra could no longer stand the sight of him. She often gave it as good as she got and had actually hit him back on many occasion. They had not slept together for at least 6 months and this displeased Hordak. Tonight was the worst it had ever been. He had stumbled into the house and immediately began clawing at Catra’s clothes, trying to pull them off. Before she could protest he had unbuttoned her pants and shoved his cold hand down to begin groping her. Disgusted, she pushed him back and shouted ‘Get the fuck off me’ That’s when he grabbed the empty whiskey bottle from the recycling and swung it at her. This was the first time he had used anything other than his fists to beat her. She knew she couldn’t fight him and had run and locked herself in the bathroom and called Scorpia. After a few minutes of him trying to break down the door he gave up and left. Catra knew he would just be going to hassle some other poor lass but right then she was just relieved he was gone. Moments later Scorpia had arrived on her red Kawasaki Ninja 400, the sound of her roaring engine immediately sending relief flooding through Catra. Grabbing her own helmet, she swung on the back of the bike and didn’t look back.

She looked up at Scorpia with a determined look in her eyes.

“The Harley is going to need picking up.”

Knowing that this meant she was not going back, Scorpia nodded and pulled her into a big bear hug.

“You are doing the right thing Wildcat” she said “You are coming to stay with me. I have a spare room you can stay as long as you want. I even have room for Melog. I won’t let him hurt you again”. Catra felt a lump in her throat and her voice broke as she thanked her. She was relieved that she did not have to see him again.

Scorpia, Lonnie, and Kyle arranged to pick up Catra’s belongings at around 7am the following day. Whatever didn’t fit in Lonnie’s car stayed. They had even hired a flatbed to load the Harley so Catra didn’t have to go to pick it up just in case Hordak had returned home. However, as predicted, Hordak wasn’t there - probably sobering up in some other woman’s bed. Catra had discovered that he was sleeping around after about 3 months of marriage but she found she didn’t care. If he was getting it elsewhere he was less insistent on sleeping with her. At about 10am her phone began ringing, one call after the other. Clearly he had walked in and seen her and the cat’s stuff was gone. She ignored his calls and he resorted to texts.

_10:12 Where are you?  
10:15 Answer the fucking phone!  
10:16 Stop being a bitch just come home  
10:18 Did you take the fucking cat too??!!  
10:31 I’ll fucking find you bitch_

Catra switched her phone off and resolved to get a new number. She began making herself comfortable in Scorpia’s spare room. Melog had already made himself at home, curled up on the bed purring loudly. This was the happiest she had seen him in weeks. He was scared of Hordak, and would hide under the bed when he was home and hiss at him. Now, he looked quite content. She surveyed the room. It was a decent size, big enough for a king sized bed, and it was decorated a neutral grey colour, so her belongings fit seamlessly with the décor. Scorpia, Lonnie and Kyle had left for some breakfast and to let her get settled. They had asked Catra if she wanted to come, but as she had not slept all night she needed some rest. As she unpacked she heard a car pull up outside. Hordak didn’t drive, but she was still nervous as he knew people who did. Not very nice people at that. She hid behind the curtain and looked out at the road. A man and a woman had pulled up in front of the house next door and were running up the path and giggling like school children. Catra sighed and fell onto the bed. She should stop being so cautious, it’s unlikely he would know where she was. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and curled up with Melog to get some well-earned sleep.

***

Adora was woken up by an enthusiastic banging on her front door. Jolted from sleep she ran downstairs and ripped open the door. Her vision still blurry her eyes focused on Bow and Glimmer standing before her. Glimmer was looking up at Adora with big purple eyes and a toothy grin. Glimmers purple hair was pulled back into a tight bun and she had a bright pink top underneath blue dungarees. Bow, taller than Glimmer but still not quite as tall as Adora, stood behind Glimmer also beaming. He held a bunch of flowers in his hands and a bottle of gin in the other. He wore tight black jeans and his trademark white crop top. Adora had not met anyone who could rock a crop-top quite like Bow.

“Congratulations!”

“Thanks guys” Adora replied smiling as she rubbed her eyes. She let them into the house and they spent the rest of the day unpacking Adora’s possessions. A few hours later, they had made excellent progress. Glimmer pulled a small box from the ever decreasing pile and began to tear it open. The box was tightly wrapped in more packing tape than was necessary, so she grunted in frustration as she gave up trying to keep the box intact.

“What the fuck have you done to this” Glimmer cried.

Adora looked over to her friend and it took a moment for her to realise what she was holding. “No! Wait! Don’t open…!” too late. Glimmer had ripped the box open at the seams and the contents fell into her lap. Glimmer’s eyes widened and she dug into the contents and pulled out a large purple dildo. The room fell silent as everyone stared at the offending item. Before Adora could say anything Glimmer and Bow fell into fits of raucous laughter. Adora flushed and hid her face out of embarrassment.

“I didn’t take you as a size queen Adora” Glimmer wheezed between fits of laughter.

“I- well – Shut up” Adora squeaked but she was unable to help herself and she joined in on the laughter. Glimmer helped Adora scoop up the contents of the box and put it away into the bottom drawer of her bedside table. They spent the rest of the day happily laughing and chatting whilst putting away the rest of Adora’s belongings.

Exhausted from a hard day’s graft, the three friends fell onto Adora’s couch.

“I’m Hank Marvin” Bow complained, rubbing his exposed midriff. Pizza had been ordered and was due any minute. As if by magic, a knock appeared at the door. Adora and Bow looked at each other and raced to the door. Adora, much faster than either of her friends, ripped open the door first. Bow was coming too fast to stop and crashed into the back of Adora, pushing Adora out of the door and sending them both falling to the floor. They fell in a heap on the step, both laughing uncontrollably.

The delivery person stepped back in surprise “Well, Hello there” they drawled.

“Sorry” Adora laughed breathily. Bow managed to get upright first and took the pizza off of the delivery person. Adora got up and rummaged in her pocket to pay. As she was doing so the sound of an engine caused Adora to look up. A motorcycle turned the corner into the street and pulled up in front of the house next door. It was a beautiful jet black Harley Davidson with chrome trims. Adora watched as a petite figure swung expertly off the motorcycle. The figure pulled of her helmet and a cascade of wild brown hair fell from it. The leather hugged her figure perfectly and accentuated the curve of her hips. Adora’s mouth was suddenly dry as her eyes travelled over the curve of the woman’s arse as she bent down to lock up the bike. A small cough brought Adora’s attention back to the pizza person stood in front of her. Their eyebrows were raised and a small grin flicked across their face. Their green eyes flashed

“Like what you see?” they said, nodding their head over to the woman who was walking up the front path. Adora flushed with embarrassment and before she could say anything they turned around and yelled “Fancy seeing you here kitty”.

The woman turned and flashed a dazzling smile at the pizza person. “DT how’ve you been?”.

DT flicked a hand dismissively, “Oh you know, this and that. I will text you later”.

“Sure” the woman said as she walked inside the house. As DT looked back to Adora she realised her mouth was hanging open. Snapping her jaw shut she thanked DT for the Pizza and gave them an awfully large tip.

DT smirked at the tip and said “If you keep tipping me like this I will have to get you her number”. And with that, they whirled round and went back to their car.

Adora walked back into the house slowly, still thinking about the woman next door. Glimmer and Bow had already started eating by the time Adora had made her way back to the living room. They didn’t seem to notice Adora entering the room. Adora settled down to enjoy the rest of the evening with her friends. Neither of them noticing that Adora’s mind was elsewhere. They were talking about their jobs-Bow was an engineer and Glimmer was an intellectual property solicitor. Adora had met them both at university but the pair had been friends since high school. Adora noticed quickly that there were a lot of unspoken feelings between them but neither had the courage to act upon it. One evening during their third year Bow had drunkenly admitted that he loved Glimmer but was unsure if she loved him back. Adora had encouraged him to take a shot but he didn’t want to ruin their friendship. Adora hadn’t pushed the issue. It was only a matter of time before they figured it out. As the topics weaved from jobs, to friends, and then to relationships all Adora could think about was the mysterious woman next door and her Harley Davidson parked outside.

***

After a couple of days unpacking, Adora needed to get back into her routine she usually went to the boxing gym three times a week and ran on the days she didn’t. She found it a good way to expel all her stress from a day at work. As she was getting ready to leave for a run her neighbour knocked on the door to introduce herself and Adora was pleasantly surprised to find they already knew each other. Scorpia had just signed up to join Adora’s boxing gym and had made quite a stir amongst some of the female staff. All the female trainers had been bitterly disappointed when Scorpia chose Adora to be her sparring partner. Although she only went three times a week, Adora had a reputation for being a tough competitor and they had found themselves well matched- Scorpia’s rugby body made her slower than Adora but she packed one hell of a punch. Opening the door Adora laughed and confessed relief when she realised she already had a built in friend as a neighbour. Scorpia laughed and agreed. Steeling herself Adora asked about the woman she saw the other night, she had been wondering if she was Scorpia’s girlfriend.

“Catra? Yeah she’s just moved in with me. She’s at work at the moment but I am sure you will bump into her sooner or later”. That did not clear anything up. After they had said their goodbyes Adora checked the time and decided to still go for her run. She plotted a route along the edge of the Whispering Woods and set off at a steady pace. She was soon in a rhythm, feet beating the pavement, the cold drizzle hitting her face as she ran. She enjoyed the burn of her thighs as she raced along the pavement. Night was falling as she came to the other end of the woods and it was fully dark by the time she had approached home. It was approaching the end of summer so it was getting dark by around 9pm these days. As she was approaching the entrance of her cul-de-sac she spotted a large looming figure walk into her street. Something in the pit of her stomach told her to slow. Something about this figure was trouble. Her gut was never wrong. By the time she walked to the entrance of the street he was already stood at Scorpia’s house and the woman, whom she now knew was called Catra, was stood with her arms crossed and the door closed tightly behind her. Adora kept out of sight, slowly walking down the street, something didn’tt feel right about this.

***

Catra heard a hammering at Scorpia's door. She frowned. Scorpia had gone out with Rogelio, Lonnie, and Kyle and she wasn't expecting any visitors. She looked at the clock on the wall. 22:34. Who was visiting at this time of night? She decided to pretend she wasn't in. Maybe they would leave her the fuck alone. There was a beat of silence before more insistent beating on the door rang through the silence. Sighing, she pulled on her jeans and walked barefoot downstairs. As she approached the door she could see a dark figure behind the glass. She stopped and squinted in the dark trying to figure out who was there. Scorpia really needed to invest in a porch light. The figure hammered again. A small ball of anxiety welled up in her stomach as she waited for them to go away. They didn’t. "Alright! Alright!" she shouted. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves and unlocked the door.

A man with platinum blonde, neatly styled hair stood at the door. His chestnut eyes were narrowed and glassy. It was clear he'd been drinking. "I fucking knew I would find you here you whore" he slurred. Catra stepped back and surveyed her husband. What a pitiful mess. The collar of his trench coat was stuck up, his shirt was partly untucked and his tie was handing loosely around his neck. His jaw was slack and he was almost grey in the streetlight. The unmistakable ruddy complexion was still clearly visible, a mark of years of heavy drinking. Catra wondered what to do. She didn’t want to speak to him, but perhaps if she explained why she left he wouldn’t come back again. She stepped outside and snapped the door shut behind her, if he got in the house she had no means of escaping if he became violent.

"What do you want" she said quietly. Realising how timid she sounded she puffed her chest up tall, crossed her arms and put a stern face on, but inside she was terrified. He stumbled forward and planted both hands on the door behind Catra, pinning her into place. "C'mon baby... you know you love me... why'd you leave".

His breath was foul, a mixture of whiskey and cigarettes. Catra pushed her fear down and mustered some of her trademark sarcasm.

"Yeah sure, I love being thrown around by a stupid drunk who wouldn't know a clit if it hit him in the face". She pushed him back so she was no longer pinned to the door.

"I am not a drunk".

"Tell that to your breath."

Hordak growled in response.

“Fuck you.” His fists were clenching in anger.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you? Well, you won’t ever get your little pecker anywhere near me again.”

Hordak roared and slapped Catra hard around her face. Anger and fear welled up inside her and her eyes stung with tears. Catra knew that fighting back would just make things worse, but she couldn’t help lashing out.

“Keep your stinking hands off me you prick” she yelled pushing Hordak again with all her might. He stumbled backwards and a murderous look crossed Hordak’s face and the last of Catra’s bravado vanished. She began to turn to run back inside when he grabbed her hair and yanked her back. Her legs collapsed beneath her and she fell to the floor and onto her back. He straddled her and wrapped his hands around her throat. Catra felt her airways press together as she struggled for air panicking she clawed at his hands, trying to extricate them from her neck. White spots began to form over her eyes and her vision began to blur as she felt herself losing consciousness.

Suddenly she felt Hordak’s hands wrenched from her throat and heard a thump as he hit the ground. Her eyes snapped open and she took a deep breath. The cold night air burned her throat as her senses returned. A series of muffled expletives hung in the air as Catra concentrated on her breathing. For what felt like an eternity she lay staring up at the sky until a large thump and a cry from Hordak brought her back to her senses. Panting, she sat up to see what had happened. Hordak was a heap on the ground and stood between him and Catra was what could only be described as a tall muscular goddess. The stranger had long blonde hair tied up into a ponytail, broad muscular shoulders clad in a tight white top with red accents. The muscles in the stranger’s back rippled as she straightened up tall. Catra couldn't help but glance at the strangers firm arse and thighs. She shook her head as she realised she was staring with her mouth wide open.

Hordak tried to rise but the stranger put her foot squarely on his chest and pushed him down.

"If you bother this beautiful woman again my boot will find its way so far up your arse you will be polishing them with your tonsils. D'ya hear?" Her tone was firm and there was an edge to it. Hordak spat at the stranger in response. The stranger sighed and Catra could feel the disdain coming off her in waves.

"Leave." There was a beat of silence, and although Catra couldn't see the strangers face, something seemed to cause Hordak’s face to fall in fear. "Now."

Hordak grumbled and got up to leave. When he got to the end of the garden path he spun around and pointed to Catra

"We're not done." he spat and turned on his heel and stormed away.

The woman watched him stagger out of the cul-de-sac, still tensed, muscles coiled in preparation for a fight. The minute he turned the corner her whole body relaxed and her figure softened. There was a second where she continued to watch the corner before she turned round to introduce herself. Catra took a sharp intake of breath when the stranger turned. She was far more beautiful from the front. She had big sky blue eyes and a jawline which could cut glass. She had a ridiculous little hair poof and strands of blonde hair which had fallen out of her ponytail framed her face. She had clearly just been running, as her forehead had a sheen of sweat over it and her cheeks were flushed. Her full lips spread into a wide goofy grin.

"Adora" she said as she stuck out a large hand. Her nails were well groomed and kept short. Catra’s stomach flipped as she took her hand and let Adora pull her to her feet. She was clearly strong, but it took Catra by surprise at how little effort it took for her to help her up.

"Catra" she replied. She put on her best nonchalant expression "Thanks for your help but I had it covered" she shot Adora a small smirk.

Adora cocked an eyebrow and her smile widened. Catra hoped Adora couldn’t see her face flush.

"Sure you did. So who was that charming devil?” Adora asked.

"My soon to be ex-husband". Catra replied.

“Ah”. They stood on the porch awkwardly. "I live next door" Adora offered. Catra’s heart skipped a beat and she felt a small tingle of excitement in her stomach

"Nice! Scorpia offered to let me crash after my marriage broke down so I suppose I will be seeing more of you". Another wide smile spread across Adora's face.

"I would like that" Catra swore that she saw a twinkle in Adora's eye before she turned to walk back to her house.

"If you ever need a knight in shining armour again just let me know" she shouted over her shoulder.

Catra rolled her eyes and laughed “Why do you know one?”.

Adora’s laugh tinkled in the darkness as she walked into her house and began unlocking the door. Catra opened the door and walked back into the house. She took one last look at Adora to see her staring up the street, watching where Hordak left. Adora glanced back over and caught Catra staring. Flushing bright red, she shouted “Night!” and quickly closed the door behind her. She could hear Adora’s tinkling laugh through the glass and the click of her door as she went back inside. Catra breathed heavily on the other side of the door. She should be more scared, Hordak knows where she is, and she is definitely in serious danger. However Catra thought on the way Hordak’s face fell when Adora asked him to leave. Somehow, having her blonde hero next door made her feel safe. Somehow she knew that Adora would be watching, making sure she was okay. Catra walked slowly to the couch and sat in the dark. Her thoughts were consumed with Adora and she felt a small prickle of heat in her centre as she thought about what those strong hands would feel like around her waist.

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by the sound of the key in the door. Scorpia was home. She winced as the light was turned on.

“Wildcat? What are you doing sitting in the dark? What is that around your neck?”.

“I had a visitor” Catra sighed, laying her head on the back into the couch cushion.

“Shit” Scorpia came to sit beside her “Did he do this to you?” She nodded quietly.

“God damnit, we are going to have to get you into a shelter…”

“No need” Catra interrupted. Scorpia just looked quizzically at her. “I met the neighbour” she explained.

“Adora?” Scorpia enquired

“Yeah, so did Hordak”. A flash of realisation went across Scorpia’s face and she burst into fits of laughter.

“I bet she beat the fucking shit out of him” she guffawed.

“Er – yeah – How do you-?”.

“She goes to my gym” Scorpia explained, “I knew she was a good one”. Scorpia chuckled and stood up to go to bed. “You’re right, between Adora and I, you will always have someone looking out for you”.

Catra followed Scorpia up the stairs to go to her own bed and put her best fake irritated voice on “I can look after myself” she huffed.

“I am sure you can Wildcat, but it does help to have two balls of solid muscle watching your back” she turned round and grinned and flexed jokingly. Catra laughed and shook her head. “I am sure if you asked nicely Adora will do more with those muscles than just watch out for you” Scorpia winked at Catra.

Catra flushed a dark fuscia and shoved Scorpia “Go to bed fool” she couldn’t help but giggle. Scorpia smiled and they both said goodnight. Catra laid in bed thinking about what Scorpia said. So blondie is single? Nice to know. She closed her eyes and tried to put the thoughts of Adora out of her mind.


	2. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora get to know each other. Adora explores her attraction to Catra. 
> 
> PLEASE READ THE CHAPTER NOTES BEFORE READING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning - implied reference to child abuse and child sexual exploitation. Catra and Adora have had rough ass upbringings and it will be discussed in this chapter. NOTE there will NOT be explicit references. It probably can be skipped but it is important to understand the motivations of the characters. Most of the discussion happens after Adora joins Catra outside so stop reading after that point. There is a news article in Italics with similar themes at the beginning which you can also skip but again it is important to the plot moving forwards.
> 
> I have included some mental health and child abuse resources at the end of the chapter for anyone who needs it <3

Adora closed the door and leaned her back against it, letting out a big heavy sigh. After meeting Catra’s ex-husband she felt unsettled. There was something in his eyes which deeply concerned Adora, never mind having caught him straddled over Catra with his hands around her neck. She had tried to put the incident out of her mind and settle down to sleep but she just tossed and turned, unable to shake the fear that he might return. Frustrated, Adora walked downstairs and turned on the television to try and distract herself however she couldn’t focus on the screen in front of her. She caught herself on several occasions staring absently out of the living room window and her attention being caught by every little movement outside. After what seemed to be a couple of hours Adora found herself struggling to keep her eyes open. Her eyelids were heavy and she sank back into the sofa to try and allow sleep to wash over her. Just as she was dozing off she heard the sound of an engine and a car door slam shut. Adora bolted upright and searched for the source of the sound. To her relief, she saw Scorpia waving at some other passengers as a taxi pulled away. Adora looked at her watch to see that it was now 2:30am. Suddenly exhaustion washed over her and she was caught by surprise at a rather aggressive yawn. Rubbing her watering eyes she made her way up the stairs to bed.

The following day, Adora woke up tired and grumpy. Her restlessness last night meant that Adora had not gotten her required 8 hours sleep and Adora anticipated that today was not going to be a good day. Groaning at the strain, she stretched and stumbled downstairs in search of some tea and breakfast. Adora pulled her favourite unicorn mug from the cupboard, pulled out the Yorkshire Gold and flicked the kettle on. She hunted the fridge in search of food. She was going to need something hearty to give her the energy to get through today so she pulled out the ingredients for an omelette. As she waited for the kettle to boil she looked at her phone to see 5 unread messages in the “Best Friend Squad” WhatsApp group.

Glimmer 6:24 This is so fucked up…  
Glimmer 6:25 BBC News: _PM resigns over child sex scandal_

Bow 6:32 What are you doing awake? Didn’t realise you knew what 6am was lol.

Glimmer 6:34 haha comedian.  
Glimmer 6:34 Just read the damn article 

Adora clicked on the link Glimmer shared and the BBC News website opened up. She idly pulled a teabag from the box and pulled out the milk and sugar for her tea whilst she read the article.

_Downing street has confirmed that the prime minister will announce his resignation this morning in a press conference after information was leaked to the police which was allegedly found on the prime ministers personal laptop…. 85,000 indecent images of children were found… the police are expected to release a statement later today about whether the Prime Minister will face charges… A Hacktivist Group by the name of Dryl has claimed responsibility for the leak… No one knows who the leader of this infamous group as the leader is only known to the inner circle of the group known as the crypto castle… witnesses have since come forward to announce that they have been abused by the prime minister… the validity of these claims are yet to be confirmed…_

The kettle clicked, confirming that her water was boiled, so Adora stopped reading and hastily replied that it is unlikely that it would have reached the press if there wasn’t some truth to the story. She poured her hot water into her mug and gently stirred, letting the teabag steep and brew. She began making her omelette and continued to chat to her friends. The conversation moved on to plans for later that evening and Adora announced she was free. Glimmer suggested that her and Bow come over for drinks to see the place unpacked and Adora thought it was a brilliant idea. Adora thought about whether she should invite Scorpia and try to get to know her neighbours and her sparring partner a bit better. Adora felt herself flush slightly, of course Catra could also come. If she wanted. Before she could talk herself out of it she opened up WhatsApp again and text Scorpia.

Adora 6:45 You free later? Got some friends over for a drink?

She locked her phone and slammed it anxiously on the counter, butterflies fluttering wildly in her stomach. What if Catra didn’t want to come? Was it even clear she was invited? She opened her phone again and typed a message before deleting it again. How was she going to tell Scorpia that she wanted Catra to come as well without seeming too desperate? Adora’s brow furrowed as she thought. _Fuck it_ she thought and just typed.

Adora 6:50 Catra is invited too btw.

She placed her phone back down on the counter and stared at it feeling the heat rising in her cheeks. She had never felt so nervous about inviting someone around before and it was a little frightening. She collected herself, finished her making her tea and omelette and went to get ready for work.

***

Catra stood in the shower and let the water wash over her. Whilst her boss at Horde Ammunitions Ltd had given her some time off after the breakdown of her marriage to sort herself out, she still rose as she did every morning and followed through her normal routine. It usually calmed her and allowed her to feel more in control of her day. As she stood there under the warm water she found that today it was not enough. Her anxiety was growling and clawing at her like a rabid beast and she felt almost lightheaded from the noise in her head. She turned the temperature up until she was in pain and almost burning herself, trying to regain control over what she was feeling from the beast pacing inside her. She could still smell a mixture of Hordak’s sweat and whiskey on her skin and it made her nauseous. She dumped an excessive amount of apple shampoo in her hands and began scrubbing her scalp, allowing her nails to gouge into her skin and eliciting racked sobs. She had to get this smell off of her. She rinsed and repeated with her conditioner, it stinging in the small scrapes and cuts she had caused to her scalp. She was not even attempting to stifle her sobs, allowing the hot water to sting her body, forcing herself to endure it. Her head was clouded, the sound of the water deafening and adding to the cacophony of noise running through her head. She growled in frustration and slapped her hand against the tiled wall with all her might before resting her head against the cold, wet tile. The room had steamed up from the heat of the shower and Catra felt it pushing against her, filling her lungs, suffocating her. Panicking, she switched off the shower and opened the window, gulping and gasping at the cool morning air which rushed in.

She stepped out of the shower onto the bathmat and watched the droplets of water run down her body and onto the floor. The cold from the now open window caused goosebumps to raise on her skin, and she dragged her nails across them, hissing at the pain it caused. She moved to the bathroom mirror and swiped her hand across it to clear the condensation and look at her reflection. She did not recognise who looked back at her. She had dark circles under her eyes and her olive skin was reddened by the heat of the shower. Her eyes were puffy and dark and her lips were bitten and swollen. She ran her fingers over the bruises on her neck and another sob ripped through her body. Her hands moved up to run through her hair, bringing it out of her face. The memory of Hordak grasping and pulling her back by her hair flashed across her minds eye. She stumbled back from the mirror, chest heaving and her heart thundering in her ears. She felt vulnerable, weak, and she had not felt like this in a long time. In that moment when he pulled her back, she had no control, no way to break free from his clutches. She was determined that was not going to happen again. She sniffed and drew herself up straight before striding to the mirror once more. She opened the bathroom cabinet and pulled out a pair of scissors from the first aid kit. She let her hand run through her hair once more before grasping a big chunk firmly. She had loved her hair, it had felt like an extension of her personality, wild and untameable. But now it was tainted. Now all she could remember was the crippling fear as she was pulled down. She allowed the anger to take hold and rip through her chest as she roughly chopped off her long locks. Bundles of hair fell into the sink and tears flowed freely. Each cut was met with a heaving sob and a flash of murderous anger and fear. She just stared at her reflection when she finished. It was a mess, choppy and uneven, longer in some places than in others. She dropped the scissors with a loud clatter in the sink and let herself get lost in her silent tears. She felt like she was mourning the loss of a loved one.

After a few moments Scorpia knocked at the door “Catra? Adora has invited us for drinks tonight, are you game?” After a few seconds of silence her voice was lower, softer, tinged with worry “Catra? You all right in there? You’re taking longer than usual?” Catra didn’t, couldn’t, reply. Scorpia’s voice got more urgent “Catra open the door”. The panic in her voice jolted Catra into movement. She picked up her towel and wrapped it around herself before opening the door, tears still streaming steadily down her face.

Scorpia’s face fell when she saw her and she bundled Catra into a hug. “Oh Wildcat” she said quietly.

They stood in a silent embrace, Catra’s arms wound tightly around Scorpia’s back, the only sounds Catra’s gulping sobs and the drip of the shower. Slowly, Catra managed to calm slightly and she spoke into Scorpia’s chest “I’m sorry, I- You go to Adora’s tonight, I can’t let her see me like this…” Scorpia shook her head.

“I’m not going with you like this” she said, eyes filled with concern.

“No no I will be fine later. I meant I can’t let her see this” she gestured pathetically to her hair. She didn’t know why she even cared.

Scorpia chuckled softly “don’t know what you mean, short suits you.” Catra laughed wetly and pulled away from Scorpia’s hug. “Would you go if it wasn’t for the hair situation?” Catra hugged her towel closer as she thought about it, she could use the distraction and she liked Adora’s company. Catra nodded slowly

“I think so. I like her she – she makes me feel – safe?” Scorpia nodded but didn’t comment, a small smile playing on her lips.

“I tell you what, getting out and dressing up might make you feel better about yourself. Lets get you to a hairdressers and get it cleaned up and then if you are feeling up to it this afternoon we can let Adora know whether or not we are coming, yeah?” Scorpia’s hands rested firmly on Catra’s shoulders forcing her to look up at her. She levelled a questioning gaze at her, searching for an honest answer. Catra sighed and nodded, a wave of affection for her friend washing over her. She playfully pushed Scorpia’s hands from her shoulders and giggled.

“Alright enough fussing, god you are worse than your mother”.

Scorpia laughed and gently pushed Catra towards her bedroom. “Get dressed stupid, we are going shopping”. Catra closed the door behind her and smiled, Scorpia always knew what she needed and perhaps seeing Adora again wouldn’t be so bad.

***

Adora sat at her desk holding a half-eaten chicken sandwich in her hand. She had become distracted at something in the defendant’s witness statement and she had forgotten she was in the middle of eating, so her hand hovered with the sandwich half-way to her open mouth. Her colleague coughed and Adora jumped and looked over at her.

“You’re doing it again” Spinerella said pointedly.

“Fuck sorry” she muttered as she took a hefty bite of her sandwich. As a Crown Prosecutor she always had a full caseload and often worked late or through her lunch and Spinny, although not the oldest, seemed to have taken on the mother hen responsibilities and always made sure Adora ate. Her phone buzzed on the desk and she dropped her sandwich, brushing the crumbs from her hand and front. Spinny coughed again and motioned towards the corner of her mouth. Adora raised her hand quickly and found a blob of mayo on her cheek right by her lips. Adora chuckled “thanks Spin” and used a napkin to wipe her face. She picked up her phone and saw an unread text message from Scorpia. She suddenly felt a bit sick and her hands began to shake as she rushed to open the message.

Scorpia 13:17 We’ll be there! 7pm okay? BYOB?

Adora stared at the ‘we’ll’. That meant Catra was coming. Excitement and nerves flooded her stomach and she felt a strange fluttering sensation in her gut. She hadn’t actually expected her to reply after so long but she was glad she had. She hurriedly replied and set her phone down. What was she going to do now? Her house was a mess and she didn’t have anything nice to wear. She gulped down the rest of her sandwich and shot an email to her manager.

_Hiya – I’m going to take some time back this afternoon. Leaving about 3pm ish?_

It didn’t take long before her manager replied

_A – you have 38.5 hours of flexi-time to take plus 20 days left of A/L to take before December. GO NOW :P_

Adora snorted loudly and began packing up her belongings. “I am going to take some time back, I’ll see you later”. Spinny smiled and wished her a happy afternoon. Adora made her way out of the office and almost ran to her parking spot. She put her bags in the back of her battered white Citroen and hopped in, turning the key and smiling as the engine sputtered to life. She had saved all through her university and training contract to be able to buy the car, whom Glimmer had affectionately named Swift Wind, and whilst it was not the most flashy car it got her from A to B. She turned on the radio to put on some music but the news began blaring.

_The leadership race for the Nationalist Party has begun with candidates already coming forward to place their bid for leadership. Amongst the favourites are Levidicus Prime, Timothy Judd, and Amber Harland all of whom are current cabinet members…._

Adora switched to a music station and let herself relax into the seat as she drove back home. Her commute wasn’t terrible, but she hated getting in and out of the city. The town of Brightmoon, where she lived, was a Borough of Greater Manchester. Nestled between Salford and Wigan. Once she was off of the A580 it was pretty much a straight run home. As she pulled up onto her drive it began to rain. She pulled her coat up around her to keep the chill off her neck and ran into the house. She dropped her bags by the door and began rushing around to clean up. It did not take nearly as long as she expected so she decided that she was going to take a bath to wash off the day and then make a pie for her guests.

She happily bound up the stairs and made a beeline to the bathroom. She pulled off her suit, started filling the bath and hopped in. The warmth of the water over her caused her to shudder. She kept the hot tap running as the bath filled higher and higher. Now that she wasn’t rushing around, Adora felt the anxiety creep back so she hoped the sound of running water would calm her nerves. All she could think about was Catra. She had only met the woman once but she consumed her thoughts, her dreams, and her fantasies, which she found quite frankly terrifying. Adora had had many crushes during her lifetime, but never had she had such a strong attraction to someone after a brief interaction. She felt as if she had known her for years, and not that she had fallen into her life through chance. Adora couldn’t stop thinking about the fear in her eyes as her ex had his hands around her neck. Anger bubbled up inside her at the memory, which was the opposite of relaxing, so she tried to think about something, anything else. She thought back to the first time she saw her, clad tightly in leather with the powerful machine between her legs. It was an erotic image, one which Adora had played through her mind a thousand times. She imagined Catra leaning against her motorcycle, eyebrow cocked with a sly grin on her face, motioning towards Adora to approach. Adora’s heart began to flutter as she thought about closing the space between them, how her body would feel flush against her own. Adora felt her core heat up and her stomach prickle, her heart quickening to a dull roar. She thought about what it would be like to peel the leather off her body, piece by piece, revealing smooth olive skin underneath. Adora realised that her hips were slowly grinding against nothing, just imagining herself in the moment. Her face felt hot and her core was coiled tight. Adora turned off the tap and slowly slid her hand down to her folds. Despite the water she could still feel how slick she was. Pleasantly surprised at how wet she was, she began to circle her clit. She felt the heat build as she expertly caressed the bundle of nerves. She allowed herself to sink into the fantasy. She imagined running her fingers down Catra’s spine, gently pressing herself against her. She imagined what her breasts would feel like pressed against her chest. She imagined planting soft kisses along her collarbones, down her stomach and on her hips. She wondered what sounds she would make at her touch, whether she would be noisy, whether she would pant and plead for sweet relief. Adora’s thighs began to clench and shake as the coil in her stomach tightened. Her fingers sped up as she approached climax, she was close she could feel it. Adora’s head pushed back into the cold porcelain as her mind went blank and her chest began to tighten. Adora, unable to focus on anything other than the dull roar of her own heartbeat, clenched her thighs around her hand in order to increase the pressure between her legs. A warm heat radiated from the pit of her stomach and up her chest, her breath caught in her throat as she felt a wave of pleasure crashing down on her. Her fingers slowed as she carefully fucked herself through the aftershocks. Adora lay basking in the bliss which had washed over her. Her muscles relaxed and she lay submerged in the water for what felt like an eternity. Adora was pulled into the present by her phone buzzing on the closed toilet lid. Sighing at being disturbed she leaned forward and awakened the phone to check the time. Her heart dropped as he realised she had been in the bath for nearly two hours. Bow and Glimmer would be here soon and she still needed to clean herself up. Cursing, she pulled the plug and allowed the water to drain out of the bath. She stood and opted for a quick shower rather than refilling the bath with clean water and turned the temperature down to cold. She hissed as the cold water hit her skin but she had to cool the heat that was still pressing between her legs.

***

Adora gripped the handle of the wooden spoon firmly. Her tongue stuck out in concentration as she stared down at the bowl in front of her. All she needed to do was to mix the dough. She could do this. She had watched her Nana Razz do this plenty of times. She stuck the wooden spoon firmly in the bowl and began mixing furiously, trying to break up the butter and lard for the pastry. A cloud of flour puffed out of the bowl into Adora’s face, causing her to cough. Nana Razz’s favourite pie recipe always went down a treat with guests but she could never do it right and always made a mess. She knew she was running out of time after having spent far too long in the bath. She flushed at the memory and continued to attack the batter. Glimmer popped her head around the door.

“Bow and I have finished setting up the snacks. How long do you… oh” Adora looked harried as she turned to look at Glimmer “I know I’m not an authority on baking, or any cooking for that matter, but I thought you were meant to be cooking the pie, not wearing it.”

Adora panicked and wiped her cheek with the back of her hand to try and clean herself but that just served to smear more of the flour mixture onto it. Glimmer laughed as Adora huffed in frustration. She abandoned the wooden spoon and began crumbling the butter, lard and flour together. Glimmer came around Adora and peered over her shoulder. Before she could make any more sarcastic remarks there was a knock at the door and a shout from Bow somewhere from the depths of the house. “I’ll get it!”.

Adora’s eyes widened and she gasped “I’m not ready”.

Glimmer laughed and clapped Adora on the back “its only drinks, chill out!” Adora still wore a panicked look on her face as she rushed to the sink to clean her hands. Glimmer frowned as she realised that Adora was seriously worried. 

Before she could question Adora further a raspy drawl floated from the hallway “Hey Adora”.

Adora quickly turned from the sink, hands still wet and flicking water over Glimmer. Glimmer let out an indignant huff and Adora flushed bright red “Oh Catra, hi”.

Catra walked through the threshold of the kitchen and leaned against the doorway smirking slightly at Adora. Adora let her eyes rake up and down Catra and her breath stopped in her throat. She was wearing a tight leather jacket and black jeans and a black sheer blouse which showed off her lithe physique and the hint of a lacy bra. Her mane of brunette hair was gone and was replaced with a short cut which was perfectly slicked back. The short hair somehow made Catra more alluring and Adora couldn’t stop herself from licking her lips. 

Catra folded her arms and a small smile spread across her face, if she noticed Adora’s blush she didn’t say anything, instead opting to arch a perfect brow and smirking. “Don’t sound so pleased to see me” she drawled.

Adora baulked “no – no I didn’t-”

Catra laughed, a tinkling laugh which echoed across the kitchen and relief flooded Adora as she realised Catra was joking. Adora chuckled awkwardly as silence fell between them. They both stared at each other and Catra looked Adora up and down. She looked far less formidable stood there than she had the other night. Her hair pulled up into a high ponytail with her fringe pulled back into another stupid little hair poof. She was wearing tight blue jeans and a red plaid shirt with sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her shirt and jeans were covered in flour and she had a smear across her face. Adora was staring very intently at Catra but saying nothing. There was an intense look in her blue eyes that Catra couldn’t identify. She could feel herself flushing as she felt trapped in the blondes gaze. They stood looking at each other for what felt like an eternity. Their reverie was interrupted by a crunch. Both women’s eyes snapped to the apple at Glimmers lips. Glimmer stopped dead still and her eyes flicked back and forth between the two of them. She chewed and swallowed.

“Oh don’t let me interrupt whatever this is” she smirked.

Catra immediately felt defensive “and who are you exactly?” she said abruptly.

Adora’s blue eyes widened at her tone and Catra immediately grimaced “I mean – well – I-”

“Adora!” Scorpia yelled as she strode towards her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

“H-hey Scorpia” Adora gasped though her crushed ribs.

Scorpia released Adora from the hug “thanks for inviting us – oh gosh why are you covered in flour?”

Adora looked down, chuckled and began to brush herself off “tried and failed at baking. Scorpia, Catra, meet Glimmer and Bow”.

She nodded to Bow who was stood in the hallway behind Catra “come on, let’s get you some drinks”.

***

Adora noticed Catra noticed that throughout the night Catra had said very little. She seemed content to let Scorpia do all the talking. She would chime in every once in a while with a witty remark but mostly just watched as the night unfolded. Later that evening, Catra had announced she needed some air, and went to sit in the back garden for a moment. Glimmer took advantage to grill Scorpia about the brunette.

“she seems nice” she said, shooting a sly smile at Adora “is she your girlfriend Scorpia?”.

Trust Glimmer to try and be wingman. “Wildcat? Oh gosh no! Just best friends! She’s just come out of an abusive marriage so I am looking out for her. Oh and I suppose Adora is too”

Adora went bright red “oh-she-she told you?” Adora stammered. Glimmer shot a suspicious look at Adora.

“Of course! She was very impressed actually!” Adora flushed a deeper shade of red.

Glimmer looked at Adora straight in the eye’s weighing up her reaction. Adora hates that she was so observant. Turning away from Adora, she turned to Scorpia and asked “So she’s single. She into women?”

Adora spat out her drink and tried to surreptitiously kick her friend. Before Scorpia could answer she said “She was married to a man Glimmer”.

She wasn’t so subtle as she thought, Scorpia clocked the kick and with a knowing smile said “nah don’t let that fool you. Hordak is the only man she’s ever been with. She’s Bi”. Before Glimmer could say anything else Adora stood up and announced she was going to get something to drink. Adora walked into the kitchen and poured herself a gin and lemonade.

Out of the kitchen window she saw Catra sat on the garden wall. She made her drink and watched Catra through the window. She had her knees drawn up to her chest and she looked to be deep in thought. As Adora was about to walk away she saw the brunette shiver and wrap her arms around herself. Before she could chicken out she grabbed a blanket from the back of her sofa, attracting an odd look from Glimmer, and walked outside.

“Hey”. Catra flinched as Adora came up behind her.

“Fucking hell you scared me” she yelped.

Adora chuckled softly and climbed up onto the wall next to Catra “Sorry”. She held out the blanket questioningly earning a shy smile from Catra. Taking that as permission she wrapped the blanket around the girls shoulders and made sure she was snug. A heavy silence filled the air as Adora looked up to see Catra’s eyes on her, an inscrutable expression on her face. The air fizzled with electricity and Adora felt an overwhelming urge to press her lips to Catra’s. Adora forced herself to turn back to face the garden and tried to control her breathing.

Catra’s eyes dropped at the same time and she stared into her drink, trying not to look at the beautiful woman next to her. She watched the carbonation cling to the glass and roll upward through the liquid. “Thanks for the other day” Catra said finally breaking the charged silence between them.

Adora hummed quietly and murmured “Anytime”.

“Did I interrupt anything good?” Catra asked.

Adora turned to look at the brunette, her eyebrows knotted quizzically as she brought her gin to her lips, “What do you mean?” she said before taking a drink. Seeing this as an opportunity to fluster the blonde Catra’s lips broke into a sly smirk.

“Well you were all sweaty so I figured you were either in the middle of an intense workout or an athletic fuck”

Adora choked and spat her gin over the two of them. Catra gasped in surprise as she didn’t expect this visceral reaction to her joke. “Oh fuck I am so sorry” Adora said as she began to brush the liquid from Catra’s jeans. Catra felt her skin prickle and her core tightening at Adora’s touch.

“God Princess, ask me to dinner first” Catra laughed. Adora flushed a deep red, mumbled incoherently and withdrew her hand. Catra caught her hand causing Adora’s mind to go blank. “I’m joking, its fine” she said softly running her thumb along her knuckles. She released Adora’s hand and Adora looked up into her eyes, one blue and one light green. Catra felt she was once again trapped in Adora’s gaze. A strange feeling developed in the pit of her stomach, something she had not felt since she was a teenager – butterflies.

Adora’s eyes grazed over Catra’s neck, frowning at the darkening bruises which were there. Her gaze travelled to Catra’s new haircut. “Nice do by the way, looks…” Adora paused, trying to find an appropriate word. _Sexy? Drop-dead-fucking-gorgeous?_ “good”.

Catra snorted and ran her dainty hands through her hair, her black nail polish glinted off the light from the house “I hate it”. She looked at Adora sheepishly “are you sure you like it?”

“Absolutely” a big goofy grin adorned her face and she nodded vigorously. There was a refreshing sincerity with everything Adora did and all Catra’s anxieties and hang-ups seemed to melt away.

“Thanks” she said, running her hands again through her hair. Adora noticed for the first time Catra had taken off her jacket, probably why she was cold, and was just sat in the sheer blouse under the blanket. The blouse had short sleeves, showing off Catra’s lovely olive skin. Adora couldn’t help but run her eyes along the length of her arm when a cold feeling suddenly spread across her chest like an icy dagger to the heart. Without thinking, Adora captured Catra’s arm and pulled it from under the blanket in order to better examine the marks there. Along Catra’s arms were large scars, what looked like burns from a long metal object, sequentially across her arms. Rage rose up in Adora’s chest and she looked imploringly into Catra’s eyes.

“Did he do this to you?”. Catra was taken aback by the sudden change in atmosphere and the fury which had suddenly caused Adora to quiver. Catra could see a ferocity in Adora’s eyes, a need to hunt down whomever had hurt her. For the first time, Catra saw the face which caused Hordak to fall back in fear. Panic immediately consumed Catra as memories became flooding back to her and she hissed at Adora’s touch. Her mind flashed back to when she was 6 years old and her foster mother, Shadow Weaver holding her arms in a vice-like grip whilst her perverted pig of husband branded Catra with an iron poker. Punishment for being a ‘slut’. She yanked her arm back and pulled knees up to her chest, doing her best to hide the marks.

“get the fuck away from me” Catra snarled, feeling tears stinging her eyes. The rage within Adora evaporated as quickly as it had come as she realised what she had done. She had let her anger get the better of her and in turn had hurt Catra.

“Fuck – I’m – I’m so sorry Catra” Adora desperately wanted to bundle her up and hold her tight, but she knew she had overstepped and so she just slumped and hung her head in shame. Who knows how many times Hordak has grabbed her? Adora’s intentions were innocent but who knows what twisted memories that brought back? Adora looked up and saw Catra staring deep into the woods behind the garden, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. “Catra?” Adora whispered. Catra remained in a motionless trance, staring off into the distance. Adora sat in silence anxiously waiting for Catra to say something, anything.

“I was burned” Catra said quietly “by my foster parents”. The words hung in the air like fog, heavy and thick. Adora, in two minds about what to do, reached out to touch Catra. Before her fingertips were able to touch Catra’s skin the girl let out a heavy sigh and turned to face Adora. “I was 6. He was a pervert and liked young girls. She blamed me.” She put simply. Catra glared into Adora’s eyes, waiting for the inevitable disgust and pity that would follow. The blue eyes steadily met her glare, accepting the challenge Catra was issuing. They sat there for what seemed like endless minutes, Adora’s face unmoved and for the first time it was impossible for Catra to read what was on her face. Adora slowly, without averting her gaze, lifted her top to expose her chiselled midriff. Catra glanced down and saw 3 white scars criss-crossing across her pale skin.

“Before I was adopted, when I would get bad grades in school my foster parents would beat me with a belt.” Catra was rooted to the spot, staring at the marks of trauma. Catra extended her slender fingers and slowly dragged her hand across the scars. “Quite possibly why I feel the crippling need to overachieve” she shrugged.

Tears stung Catra’s eyes as she looked up at Adora. There were so many things she wanted to say, but she settled with “Thank you”. Adora plastered another goofy smile on her face, knowing all was forgiven.

“Doesn’t mean I like you” Catra sniffed

“Sure” Adora leaned against her to bump her arm against hers. An innocent gesture, but one that sent the butterflies in Catra’s stomach fluttering again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MIND 0300 123 3393  
> Samaritans: 116 123  
> Papyrus: 0800 068 4141
> 
> If you are a victim of child abuse please call ChildLine on 0800 1111. The ChildLine number won’t show up on your phone bill if you call from a landline or from most mobile networks.  
> If you are an adult and suspect a child is being subjected to child abuse please contact the NSPCC on: 0808 800 5000


	3. I Get Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak pays Catra another visit and Adora gets a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly shorter chapter but I wanted to post a chapter on my Birthday. I hope you all enjoy. The smut is starting so enjoy ;)

“It doesn’t mean I like you” Catra sniffed. Despite her words, Adora could tell there was a tenderness behind them and she knew the brunette did not mean it. Adora’s heart swelled a little and an overwhelming wave of affection for the small woman washed over her.

“Sure” she said, smiling. She leaned in to bump arms with Catra playfully. Catra smiled and leaned in to Adora’s body. Her side pressed against Adora’s and she rested her head on her shoulder. Adora snaked a strong arm around her shoulder and rested her cheek on her head. Catra felt a warmth spread across her chest and she relaxed into Adora’s warm embrace. They sat in comfortable silence listening to the rustle of the wind through the trees. 

A loud beating rang through the silence. Catra quickly pulled away from Adora and looked in the direction of Scorpia’s house.

“I know you are fucking in there _”_ A man yelled. A car began to honk and rev its engine as the banging became louder and more insistent. “Open the fucking door!”. Adora looked to Catra, all colour had drained from her face. Adora didn’t need to ask who it was. All of a sudden Scorpia’s voice could be heard yelling back at the man.

“Get the fuck away from my house!” She yelled. Immediately Catra pulled herself out from Adora’s arms, letting the blanket fall from her knees and she stumbled into the house.

“Catra wait!” Adora shouted after her, untangling her limbs from the blanket and leaving it on the wet grass behind her.

Catra ran through the house, anger welling up inside her. She knew he had not come alone this time and Scorpia could not take them on her own. Hordak knew that she would have no choice but to go with him if she did not want her friend to get hurt. He knew exactly how to exploit her weaknesses and she was furious.

Hordak was stood on the front lawn of Scorpia’s home. Hordak’s crony, Tony ‘tongue’ Lashor, stood beside him wearing a denim jacket which had its arms torn off and was emblazoned with his surname on the back. Octavia Moon, another member of Hordak’s ‘crew’ sat in the front of a tricked out Corsa. She wore an eye patch and was revving the engine whilst leering out of the window.

Scorpia was striding up to Hordak as Catra reached the front door to the house. Lashor stepped in front of Hordak and pushed Scorpia back. Scorpia took a step back and planted her feet firmly, rolling her neck and shoulders, before launching herself at Lashor. Their arms locked as they struggled and he bared his teeth at her before he kicked her knee causing her to fall onto one knee. Catra began to step over the threshold after Scorpia when a tan arm pulled her back. Adora’s friend, crop-top, was looking past Catra. “Stay here” he said quietly, not looking at her as he strode out towards the group. Bow’s appearance caught Lashor’s eye long enough for Scorpia to scramble up and shake out of his grip. Octavia, upon seeing Bow, stepped out of the car to face him cracking her knuckles menacingly. Adora’s other friend - Glitter or whatever her name was - gasped as Octavia grabbed Bow by his top and pulled him towards her. He struggled against her grip, ultimately having to be pulled out of it by Scorpia, causing his top to tear from his right shoulder down to the middle of his chest. He looked down at the damage with irritation and shrugged off the scraps of fabric from his shoulders. His toned tan shoulders flexed and long silvery scars running underneath his pecs flashed in the streetlights. 

Hordak spotted Catra in the doorway to the house and his face twisted into a sick grin. “Enough” Hordak yelled before anyone could make another move. Lashor and Octavia backed off jeering at Scorpia and Bow. “Baby, there you are” Hordak crooned “Come here and talk to me, no one needs to get hurt”. His eyes flashed and he had a wicked smile on his face, he opened his arms wide as if offering an embrace.

Catra heard a gasp and Glimmer whisper “Catra don’t”. Catra ignored her and began to take shaky steps across the lawn towards Hordak she couldn’t bear to see her friends get hurt for her, she didn’t deserve it. She summoned up as much bravado as she could muster “What are you doing here Hordak?” she shouted as he walked towards him. Both Bow and Scorpia shared a worried look and positioned themselves in Catra’s path.

“I came to see you baby” Hordak sneered “come back to me darling, come home and I will forgive you”

Anger burned white hot in Catra’s stomach “Forgive me?!” she shrieked and she walked faster towards Hordak. She was ready to scratch his eyes out and her fists balled as she was caught around the waist by Bow. She strained against him, trying to get to Hordak “Forgive ME?!” she yelled louder. Hordak, Lashor and Octavia began to laugh as she struggled to get out of Bows grasp.

Before she could break free of Bow a warm hand gripped her shoulder firmly and Hordak’s face twisted in anger at seeing Adora.

“You” he snarled. Lashor and Octavia’s laughter died and they shifted uncomfortably, looking at each other, clearly Adora’s reputation had preceded her. Adora’s hand tightened on Catra’s shoulder and she nodded to Bow, who released her. Catra did not move, fixed in place by Adora’s steady hand, her blood boiling.

“This man bothering you Kitten?” Adora purred, eyes not leaving Hordak. Surprise ripped through Catra and her eyes snapped to Adora’s face in confusion. She was shocked at the use of the pet name, only DT ever used it, but found that she really quite liked it- it sounded different coming from Adora’s lips – sexy even.

“Not at all Princess” Catra growled quietly her gaze moving back to appraise her husband.

“Good” she said quietly as she gently squeezed Catra’s shoulder in reassurance “here for another go?” she said to Hordak.

“Get your hands off my wife you filthy dyke” Hordak spat. Catra began to open her mouth to protest but Adora raised her hand off her shoulder to silence her.

Adora quickly glanced at Catra and whispered “do you trust me?” Catra nodded and Adora’s eyes lit up with a mischievous glint “then lets give him a show”. Adora stepped behind Catra and placed a hand firmly on each hip. Catra stiffened under the contact and her heart leapt into her throat, upon feeling this Adora paused and whispered “is this okay?”. Catra wordlessly placed her hands over hers and pulled her closer so that her arms are wrapped around Catra’s waist and her back was flush against Adora’s front. Catra’s eyes involuntarily closed in pleasure as she felt her arse nestle into Adora’s crotch, felt Adora’s breasts pressed against her back and she heard Adora sigh behind her. “what if she doesn’t want my hands off her” Adora said loudly to Hordak, her voice lower and more gravelly than before. Without breaking eye contact with Hordak Adora bent down so her mouth was near the shell of Catra’s ear. “What if she likes it” she sneered at Hordak as her lips traced the skin behind her ear. Catra understood this was a ploy by Adora to enrage Hordak, but even still, it stirred up a warmth of arousal in her core and a small hum escaped her from her lips. Adora clearly heard it because she stiffened behind her and her breath hitched in her ear. Before Catra could read anymore into it Hordak roared in anger and began running towards Adora. He barged past a surprised Scorpia and Bow and was barrelling towards them. Swiftly and deftly Adora sidestepped out of Hordak’s path, pulling Catra with her out of harm’s way. Adora was now positioned between Catra and Hordak shielding her from his sight. Hordak spun around and began running back at Adora but she did not move out of his way, seemingly wanting to play chicken with him. Catra knew he wouldn’t back down and would crash straight into them if they didn’t move so she began tugging at the back of Adora’s shirt to move her out of the way but Adora still held her ground. Just as he was within arms’ reach her hand snapped up and the heel of her palm caught his nose. There was a sickening crunch as Hordak’s nose broke and he collapsed in a heap at her feet. He immediately put his face in his hand and began yelling in pain. Whilst he was incapacitated she pulled him up by his collar and manoeuvred him into a headlock. Octavia and Lashor began moving towards them but Bow and Scorpia blocked their path, Scorpia taunting Octavia by wiggling her eyebrows triumphantly with a huge grin on her face.

Adora’s voice was low and dangerous “You keep away from her, do you understand. I will always be here. I will always be watching out for her” she said slowly and deliberately “if she wants to see you, she will. In the meantime, stay the fuck away”. Hordak grunted and struggled against Adora’s bicep. “Do you understand?” she growled. Hordak muffled an affirmative and nodded, still trying to loosen the hold around his neck. Adora released him and he staggered away from her. Octavia caught him in her arms and he glared at Catra and Adora.

“Lets go” he grumbled and the three of them bundled into the Corsa. Octavia revved the engine one last time and sped off, tyres screeching on the road. The four of them stood in silence as the car sped away. As it rounded the corner a large bang rang through the darkness and a large crack spread across the back window of the Corsa as a large stone bounced off it. The four of them looked in shock at Glimmer, who brow was knitted together and she was panting from the force of her throw.

“Glimmer!” Adora said scandalously.

Glimmer looked at Adora and folded her arms. “Oh so you guys can beat up the bad guys but throwing rocks at their vehicle is too far?” she huffed. Scorpia broke into a booming laugh and bundled up Glimmer into a hug, effectively lifting her off her feet.

“Gosh I like this one!” she laughed. Everyone laughed and began moving back into the house. Catra remained standing, staring at the corner of the road where the Corsa had disappeared.

“Catra?” Adora asked quietly. She reached out to touch her, but thinking better of it she withdrew her hand.

“You shouldn’t have done that” Catra said quietly. “he could have hurt you”

“I had to”

“No, you didn’t” Catra snapped. “Jesus Adora he is not a good person. You shouldn’t get yourself tangled up in my mess. You don’t know me, I don’t matter”. She threw up her arms in frustration but continued to stare down the road. Tears were stinging her eyes but she was determined not to look at her.

Adora’s heart broke upon hearing these words. Tears welled up as she pulled Catra in for a hug. “You do matter” She whispered, stroking her short hair. Catra relaxed into the hug and slowly wrapped her hands around Adora’s waist. Adora held her there for moment, allowing herself to enjoy the contact, before releasing her. “Come on” she whispered “lets join the others”. She walked back inside and Catra trailed along behind her. Catra felt her heart pounding in her ears and she hurriedly wiped the tears from her eyes. They re-joined the rest of the group who were still laughing and joking. She tried to participate however she couldn’t help but stealing glances at Adora, her words echoing around her head.

*****

Adora walked into her bedroom with a bowl of cereal in her hand. It was a habit she picked up as a student, whenever she had a few drinks she would have a bowl of dry cereal before bed to "soak up the alcohol". Adora was pretty sure this was a myth but her hangovers always seemed much less intense the next day. She looked absentmindedly out of her bedroom window whilst she ate, not really thinking about anything beyond getting into her bed.

Her reverie was disturbed when a light flicked on in the second bedroom of Scorpia’s house. She spotted Catra walking in to the bedroom, bringing her hands up into the air to stretch her back out, and begin to rummage in the drawers. It hadn't occurred to Adora that the second bedroom would be Catra's but it made sense. Both Adora's and Scorpia's houses were identical in layout so the bigger bedroom would be the one on the far side of the house, away from Adora’s window. 

She set down her bowl of cereal on the windowsill and turned away to give the woman some privacy. She began to change into her pj's, brush her teeth and get herself ready for bed. She pulled on a pair of fabric shorts and a white vest before picking up her bowl of cereal off the window ledge. She idly crunched another spoonful before glancing out of the window. What she saw caused her to freeze.

***

Catra walked into her bedroom and yawned. Asides from the interruption by Hordak she had really enjoyed tonight. She already suspected she had a bit of a thing for the blonde bombshell but her feelings this evening just confirmed it. Not only was she incredibly attractive but her awkward dorkiness had endeared Catra to her. Every flirty comment or dirty joke Catra made would cause her to become flustered and red with embarrassment. She was also incredibly kind and loyal, willing to do just about anything to protect the vulnerable. Not that she was vulnerable, Catra told herself. Nevertheless, Catra had never felt so comfortable around a complete stranger, so ready to tell her every deep thought, so open to sharing. It was kind of scary to think that she had felt comfortable enough with Adora to share about her past, something she has not even shared with her own husband. She giggled to herself as she remembered a very red and flustered Adora brushing the spilled drink off her thighs and the feeling of their bodies pressed together as she was taunting Hordak. Catra found it difficult to control herself whenever Adora touched her and it was like electricity was shooting between them.

She stretched to pull the knots out of her back, she enjoyed the feeling of her spine unfurling and she grunted in satisfaction. She sighed and began rummaging for her pyjamas. She pulled out her favourite red vest and went to take off her underwear. She was surprised at the amount of slick that wet her knickers. She must have been more turned on than she thought. She pulled out her bullet from her bedside table and settled down in bed.

***

Adora found herself captivated watching Catra pleasure herself. Her eyes were closed and her hips were grinding against the small vibrator in her hands. Her head was tossed back and her short slicked back hair had loosened and was more relaxed. Adora's mouth became very dry so she swallowed and licked her lips to try and regain some moisture. Adora felt her core warming and felt a moistness in her shorts. Catra was clearly enjoying herself, her mouth hung open and her brow was furrowed. Her hips began bucking against the vibrator and Adora could tell she was close. Adora knew she needed to look away, and a voice in her head was screaming at her to stop watching, but Adora couldn’t seem to wrench her eyes away. Without warning Catra’s eyes shot open and she immediately locked eyes with Adora. Adora dropped her spoon with a crash into her bowl in surprise. Mortified she ducked down below the window ledge and did not dare to look back. Her breathing was ragged and panic set in her chest, what the fuck was wrong with her? Adora wasn't usually a voyeur but she gained intense pleasure from seeing Catra writhe and squirm but now she just felt incredibly guilty and dirty. What if she had ruined their relationship because she was being a hopeless lesbian and couldn’t look away? Adora waited for a minute or so until she thought the coast would be clear and slowly peaked over the window ledge, heart still pounding a mile a minute. Much to Adora’s astonishment, Catra's curtains were still drawn and Catra was sat staring, as if waiting patiently for Adora to return. Catra had moved and positioned herself in a way that it seemed she was presenting herself to Adora, permissing her to watch. Adora slowly rose from her crouch and their eyes locked again a wide smile slowly spread across Catra's face. She held up her finger as if to hold Adora in place and leisurely took off her vest until she was fully naked in front of her. Adora's jaw dropped and her heart was pounding in her chest as her eyes raked over Catra’s naked form. Her tan nipples were hard and erect as she slowly teased them, heterochromatic eyes never leaving Adora’s blue. Her core was glistening, and it was clear she was incredibly wet. All the guilt Adora was feeling melted away and all she could do was watch the show Catra was putting on for her. Catra's head dropped back and she laughed when seeing Adora’s jaw drop. She ran her hand through her hair, then slowly dragged her fingers round her neck and over her breast, teasing her nipple again as she went. She began touching herself slowly, eyes still affixed to Adora and holding her in place. As her fingers expertly circled her clit, Adora began to feel weak at the knees and her head became foggy. Adora began panting as her arousal reached almost unbearable levels. Catra seemed to understand this and she nodded her head, encouraging Adora to drop her hands and begin touching herself as well. Catra, pleased her message had gotten through, winked at Adora, causing fresh slick to wet Adora’s folds and a moan to escape her lips. Adora teased her sensitive bud slowly, the pressure building in her stomach. She couldn’t rip her eyes away from the beautiful woman before her, and when Catra slipped a long finger inside herself and began thrusting Adora mimicked her movements. A first finger was followed quickly by the second, and Adora bit her lip at the delicious burn of the stretch as she filled herself. Catra, after a few heavy thrusts, slipped her finger out and picked up the vibrator to begin finishing herself off. Adora watched hungrily as the small object circled and teased Catra’s enlarged clit. Her hips bucked wildly at every stroke of the vibrator and Adora imagined them grinding up against her and feeling the slick on her thighs. The coil in her stomach wound hotter and tighter as she came closer to the precipice and knees buckled as she was forced to hold herself up on the windowsill. Eyes never leaving Catra's, she furiously massaged her clit and pushed herself over the edge a wave of pleasure washing over her. A strangled moan escaped Adora’s lips as she came, shuddering and gasping at the intense sensations. Catra came shortly thereafter, pushed over the edge when she saw the wave of pleasure cross Adora’s face. She was unable to stop herself from breaking her eye contact and closing her eyes as the orgasm shook through her body. Adora’s name tumbled effortlessly from her lips as she came, and she imagined her soft plump lips caressing her neck. Catra lay there, staring at the ceiling for a moment, enjoying the pure bliss. She had never felt so exposed but safe with Adora’s eyes on her. When she had seen Adora watching her, there was no disgust at catching her looking, no hesitation, there was just heady pleasure.

Catra slowly came back to her senses and she wondered whether Adora was still watching her. She didn’t know Adora very well, but she figured that she had likely left to die of embarrassment. Catra slowly tilted her head up to find Adora still at her window, red faced and her forehead sheening with sweat with her hands braced against her windowsill. Her chest was heaving, her white vest drenched with sweat. A dark spot stained her shorts, clearly she had enjoyed herself. Catra chuckled again and got up slowly to make her way to the window. This movement seemed to jolt Adora back into reality and she suddenly looked alarmed, as if it had only just dawned on her what had just happened. She stepped back from the window slightly and but continued to watch Catra. Her cheeks flushed a deeper red and the colour spread down her neck and shoulders. Catra stood by the window for a moment, fully exposed to Adora, allowing her to drink in her naked form. She then grasped the curtains and slowly closed them, cutting Adora from view. Catra smiled and resolved to ensure that this wasn't the only time they got to have some fun together.

***

Adora flew out of the house, half eaten toast in her mouth, trying to tie her hair up as she ran to her car. She was not able to sleep very well last night because all she could do was agonise over her encounter with Catra. She had spent the whole night tossing and turning, wondering whether she had she had taken advantage of her. Catra seemed to enjoy herself, but what if she woke up this morning regretting her decision? What did she think of Adora. She had finally decided at 4am that she would forget about the whole incident and just try to push her gay panic way down. She slept fitfully after that, so this morning she had missed every single alarm she had set. She rushed to get ready and go so she would make it to work on time. She was so focused she did not notice a petite brunette polishing her motorcycle parked on the street. Catra caught sight of Adora as soon as her door opened. Catra had been up since 7:30, hoping to catch Adora as she left for work. Adora looked agitated with her shirt only half buttoned and untucked, exposing the swell of her breast as she ran. Upon seeing Adora, she put down the polish and began walking to intercept her. Adora ran straight to the back of the car and threw her bags in the boot. She slammed the boot door shut and began to run around to the driver’s side door when she ran straight into Catra.

"Woah there princess... what’s the hurry" Catra drawled, catching Adora in her arms and slowly stroking her biceps before releasing.

"Late" Adora said, voice muffled by the toast in her mouth.

"You have flexi time right?"

"Well, yeah" Adora said, toast still hanging from her mouth.

Catra shrugged nonchalantly. "So be late"

Adora just blinked, not knowing what to say. She pulled the toast out of her mouth and found that drool had collected in the corners of her mouth. She unceremoniously slurped to ensure the drool didn’t run down her chin and blushed in embarrassment. "But - but I start at 9?" She said quietly hoping Catra didn’t notice.

Catra threw her head back and laughed, her heart warming up at the sight of the flush on Adora’s cheeks. "Ah so we have an overachiever and a goody two shoes - nice to know". She leaned back on the driver’s side door, blocking Adora from entering the vehicle. Adora flushed deeper but said nothing, she just watched Catra, afraid to say anything about the night before. Catra had no such qualms. After a brief pause, she stepped forward towards Adora, coming close enough for Adora to smell her shower gel... apple. Adora swallowed and immediately felt her core heat up and prickle. Catra leaned in to whisper in Adora’s ear and Adora’s mind went blank. All she could focus on what Catra’s hot breath on her neck and ear.

"Liked what you saw princess?" She whispered. Adora felt one of Catra’s hands slip something into the pocket of her jacket and the other one softly pressed against her hip. Adora’s breath hitched and became ragged, causing the brunette to chuckle softly. "I'll take that as a yes" she drawled as she pulled away, her hand slowly brushing the back of hers as she went. Catra looked into her blue eyes and saw her pupils were blown and that she had achieved the desired effect. Catra smirked but said nothing more and turned on her heel to walk back into the house.

Adora stood in shock, eyes wide and mouth dry. She brought her hand up to touch her neck where Catras breath had been not seconds before. She dropped her hand into her pocket and pulled out the card that Catra had slipped in her pocket. It was blank except for a 11 digit mobile number. She ran her thumb along the ink and looked back at Scorpias house. Everything was quiet, juxtaposing the storm that was raging in Adoras head. Putting the card back in her pocket, she shook her head to pull herself together and hopped in the car to drive to work. Not like much work was going to get done now. She turned on the engine and pulled out her mobile.

Adora 8:47 hey

Catra 8:48 hey Adora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Halestorm, I get off on you.


	4. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra takes Adora on a date. Bit of a filler chapter. Fluff and stuff.

_The first round of voting closes with Levidicus Prime taking the lion’s share of the vote. Round two of voting commences on Monday and Prime is expected to have another sweeping victory…_

Adora sat curled up on the sofa as the news played in the background. She scrolled through her phone, passing the time and trying desperately to switch her brain off after a long and difficult week at work. A text notification flashed across the top of her phone and her phone buzzed lightly in her hand. Adora’s breath hitched as she saw it was Catra, they had not seen each other since the morning after their night of mutual pleasure, but they had regularly exchanged text messages. Adora would comfortably call Catra a friend and they often had flirty banter between them. Adora suspected that Catra was rebounding from her failed marriage so did not take her advances seriously, however she enjoyed the attention. She had to admit that Catra was smoking hot. Adora smiled and opened up the message.

Catra 11:17 – Hey princess 😉

Adora 11:18 – Good Morning 😊 Sleep well?

Catra 11:19 – Hmmm sort of. I had a dream

Adora 11:19 – Oh?

Catra 11:19 – Lets just say if it was a movie it would definitely be rated 18

Adora 11:20 – Do I dare ask?

Catra 11:20 – nosy aren’t you princess?

Adora 11:21 – haha you’re such a brat!

Catra 11:22 – You love it. You free later?

Adora’s heart began beating in her chest, an involuntary response. Adora pushed her excitement down, she probably wants to hang out as friends.

Adora 11:23 – Yeah, why?

Catra 11:24 – Wanna go to dinner? We can have a bit of fun. My treat. Got to keep my guard dog sweet 😉

Dinner. Huh. Friends can go to dinner right?

Adora 11:25 – Sounds good! 😊 Where?

Catra 11:27 – I’ll pick you up at 8. Wear something pretty 😉

Adora’s mouth turned dry and she felt her blood rushing through her ears. She was trying desperately to control this crush of hers, but she couldn’t help the butterflies fluttering at the thought of going to dinner with Catra. This could be interesting.

***

8pm arrived and Adora shuffled uncomfortably on the sofa. There was a knot in her stomach and her heart was beating uncomfortably hard. Why is she so nervous? She has been to dinner with friends before? She stared at the clock on her phone 20:02, she’s late. Adora huffed and fiddled with her dress, it was a two tone, short sleeved red dress with a gold belt around the waistband. She had her hair up in her signature ponytail, accented with a gold pin that had a butterfly ornament on the end. She wore gold strappy shoes to complete the look. She looked idly down at her toes showing through the shoes and wondered should she have worn nail polish. Glimmer had helped her pick out the outfit, although much to her dismay Adora had refused to tell her about her plans. Adora clicked her tongue between her teeth trying to pass the time without looking at her clock. After what she felt was 10 minutes she looked back at her phone 20:05. _For fucks sake_. Suddenly the roar of an engine and a screech of brakes could be heard outside. Adora shot up and peered out her living room window to see a black BMW convertible was sat outside on the curb. Out of the vehicle stepped Catra, wearing a burgundy suit and a plum coloured shirt with a black bowtie hung untied around her unbuttoned collar. She brushed herself off and straightened the creases in her suit before she pulled her hand through her hair and began walking towards Adora’s front door. Adora hid so Catra would not spot her ogling out of the window. Fuck she looked hot. Adora closed her eyes and took a few steadying breaths whilst she waited for her to knock. _Come on Adora, play it cool. Don’t be a moron._

Catra hadn’t even finished knocking before a flushed Adora opened the door. Momentarily taken aback with how quickly the door had opened, Catra raised an eyebrow and her lips curled into a small smirk. Catra allowed herself to drink in Adora, the soft silky fabric clinging perfectly to her frame. She looked beautiful. Adora was flush and breathing heavily, _it seems someone was a bit anxious to get to the door_ she thought. “You okay there princess?” she chuckled. Embarrassment shot across Adora’s features and she muttered a barely audible confirmation. Catra laughed louder and Adora shuffled uncomfortably and rubbed the back of her neck. “Come on dork, let’s go have a bit of fun” Catra eyes twinkled as she held out an arm to allow the taller girl snake her arm around. Adora caught the mischievous grin and was dubious about what Catra had planned. Catra pulled Adora down the path towards the convertible. Adora whistled at the sight of the gleaming vehicle.

“This yours?” She asked, wide eyed.

“Nah – borrowed it. The owner owed me a favour” she winked at Adora as she opened the passenger side door, slipped into the leather seats, and Catra shut the door behind her. Catra walked around the bonnet of the vehicle and jumped over the door without opening it into the driver’s side of the vehicle in one fluid movement. Before Adora could react Catra turned excitedly to her, eyes wide and sparkling in the light of the sunset. “Wanna go fast?” anticipation dripping off every word. Despite being a tiny bit terrified of being driven by a woman whom clearly loved an adrenaline rush, Adora nodded. She couldn’t say no to that face even if she tried. A small squeal of excitement escaped Catra’s lips as she turned forward and gripped the wheel tightly. She turned the key and the engine roared to life. She revved the engine and you could see the pleasure wash over Catra as the engine purred at her. “Buckle up buttercup” she said, not looking at Adora. She put the vehicle into gear and slammed on the accelerator. Adora’s stomach felt it was being lifted into her throat as the vehicle launched forward and tore out of the cul-de-sac. Catra’s tinkling laugh filled the car as they tore through the streets, Adora gripping for dear life on the leather seat underneath her. Catra’s mood was infectious as Adora began to relax and laugh with her. Catra turned the car radio on and ‘I predict a riot’ by Keiser Chiefs blared through the speakers. Catra began bobbing her head to the music, getting lost in the speed. The wind ruffled through her short hair, and this is the most animated Adora had seen Catra, Adora couldn’t take her eyes of her, her eyes flashing and freckles dancing, her skin glowing in the soft light of the setting sun. Adora felt a knot form in her stomach, she longed to reach out and touch Catra’s face but she resisted, instead content to watch her as she enjoyed the drive.

They pulled up alongside a small bistro with the name _Etheria_ emblazoned above the door and Catra pulled the hand break. “come on” she said hopping out of the vehicle again without even opening the door in one swift, lithe movement. Adora had never seen anything so hot. Adora swallowed thickly and opened her door. She looked up to find Catra already stood there, smirk on her face and her hand extended to Adora.

“Thanks” she muttered as she allowed Catra to pull her from the vehicle. Catra’s touch was electric and Adora could feel almost a heat radiating from her touch. Catra laced their fingers together and wordlessly pulled Adora to the entrance of the Bistro.

They were met at the door by a pair of shocking green eyes “kitten – you’re on time for once” the person drawled. A shock of recognition flashed through Adora.

Adora’s words failed her as she choked out, “Pizza?”. The person snickered and their green eyes flashed in the low lights of the Bistro.

“Yes, I also deliver Pizza. I see you got Kitten’s number without my help” they crooned. Adora swallowed again as Catra struggled to hide her laugh. Without further fanfare, DT waved at them, indicating them to follow. Catra strode after DT with confidence and purpose, as if she had been here many times. Adora glanced around the restaurant, it was small and intimate and the lighting was soft, the tables were draped with white linen. “Your usual?” DT drawled, indicating to an open table near the bar.

“Thanks DT, but I was thinking something a little more private” Catra said sweetly. Adora’s eyes widened but she said nothing. Catra shot a mischievous grin towards Adora.

DT raised one eyebrow and looked Adora up and down, like a farmer looks at cattle for an auction. “Hmmm I’m sure you do” he said, giving a wink to Catra. The butterflies in Adora’s stomach returned and her palms felt clammy. _Get a hold of yourself Adora_.

“This way please” DT drawled as he led them deeper into the restaurant. Right at the back of the restaurant, away from the prying eyes of the other diners, was a small curved booth. This was not draped in the same white linen as the rest of the restaurant, instead it was completely bare except for a small candle in the middle of the table. “the VIP table” DT said simply. He pulled a bottle of champagne from a fridge nearby and popped the cork. The two sat in the booth and were so close that their legs were touching. Adora felt electricity run through her legs and up her spine as her bare legs were brushed with the fabric of Catra’s trousers. Adora plucked up the courage to lightly tease Catra.

“Going all out for your guard-dog aren’t you?” Adora joked. She could feel her ears warming even as she said it. This seemed to be more than just a dinner with friends surely? She hoped she would get some clue, some indication to help her decide whether her suspicions were correct.

Catra flushed but quickly recovered, snorted and said “you got me, I’m dying and I want your kidney”. This did not clear anything up for Adora so she just laughed in response. Catra’s stomach was in knots; _This beautiful woman is laughing at my lame jokes. God she’s perfect._ DT poured them each a glass of champagne from the bottle, set the bottle in an ice bucket and walked away. Adora read the menu, ignoring the prickling feeling at the back of her neck as she sensed Catra’s eyes on her. Catra had the menu closed and was drumming her fingers rhythmically on the wooden table. Adora had a small furrow in her brow and a look of indecision in her eyes as she decided what to get. She looked up and caught Catra’s gaze.

“You sure you don’t want me to pay?” she asked, frowning slightly.

Catra laughed “it wouldn’t be much of a treat if you paid would it?” Adora’s frown deepened as she contemplated the menu.

“But it’s a bit expensive if one person pays”

Catra sighed and pulled Adora’s menu from in front of her face so it slapped down on the table. Adora’s eyes widened slightly in shock.

“Adora.” She said firmly. Neither said anything else, their eyes locked together. Catra’s heterochromatic eyes danced in the dim light and there was an intensity in her stare as it remained fixed on Adora, searching her eyes. Adora felt herself growing hot under Catra’s gaze. Was she blushing? She couldn’t tell. They remained frozen in this unspoken dance for what seemed like hours until a melodramatic cough caused Catra to look away.

“Sorry to interrupt whatever that was” Adora frowned, that’s the second time someone has said that “you ladies ready to order?” DT drawled. Catra ordered the sea bass whilst Adora stared at her menu once again, she had no idea what she wanted. She did not go to restaurants regularly, particularly ones so fancy, so she had no idea what to order. Sensing Adora’s indecision Catra reached over and brushed the back of Adora’s hand.

“Do you like steak Princess?”

“Honestly? I’ve never had it. It always seemed too extravagant.” She said quietly. Catra sat back and looked to DT.

“That settles it, what’s the butchers choice today?”

“Australian grass-fed filet mignon”

“We will have that please, medium rare. Could we get all the toppers and sauces separate please so she can try them and see what she likes”

“including the lobster?”

“especially the lobster”

Adora baulked “Catra!” she squeaked. Catra did not look back to Adora, simply held up her hand instructing Adora to be quiet.

“DT can you work your magic with the wine?”

“sure thing Kitten, we have the usual house Cabernet, but we have got a 1995 Merlot in which would pair nicely and it was a good year”

“the Merlot then please. The bottle.”

DT paused their scribbles and raised an eyebrow at Catra. “Are you wanting your usual Whiskey if you are having a whole bottle?”

“I’m driving DT, so I’m not drinking - yet.” DT nodded and turned away to take the large order to the kitchen.

Catra looked back at Adora to see she had turned bright red and her mouth was opening and closing without any sound coming out. Catra laughed internally at how easy it was to fluster the blonde. She chose to ignore the clear shock which had left Adora speechless. She leaned forward, placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her clasped hands.

“So princess, you know enough about me. Tell me about you”.

Adora gathered her thoughts and began letting Catra in to her world. She told her about her job, Bow and Glimmer, and her boxing. Catra sat and listened, occasionally chiming in with a joke or two. They continued chatting happily until food arrived. Adora looked stunned as her steak came to the table. It was beautifully cooked, the crust a rich deep brown. On a side plate, half a lobster sat still in its shell the steaming meat piled high. A rich buttery aroma filled the air around the table and Adora’s mouth began to water. Catra immediately tucked in to her sea bass, scarfing it down as if she had not eaten in months. Adora took her knife and began to cut her steak. The inside was a brick red colour and the juices flowed. Catra leaned to look at the cook of the steak and nodded to herself in approval. The steak was like cutting through butter. Adora put a piece to her mouth and an explosion of flavour washed over her tongue, a small groan of pleasure escaped her lips before she could stop it. She plopped her hand quickly over her mouth in embarrassment. Catra’s tinkling laugh echoed throughout the restaurant as Adora began shovelling the food unceremoniously into her mouth. They both continued to talk as they munched their way through the piles of food. Catra not so stealthily stole chunks of lobster from Adora’s plate and in return Adora flicked chips at Catra. They settled into a comfortable silence, having eaten their fill and Adora having polished off the whole bottle of champagne to herself and a glass of the Merlot. After a moment of blissful quiet, Catra sighed and waved DT over for the bill. Adora felt a little deflated, she did not want this to end yet. Catra paid despite Adora’s protests so Adora insisted that she at least pay the tip. Rolling her eyes, Catra agreed. Adora left a hefty tip for DT on the table and they walked out to the car. Adora spotted Catra grab the still almost full bottle of Merlot from the table as they walked out.

Catra opened the door for Adora handing her the bottle after she had sat down. Not feeling as athletic after their huge meal, Catra walked around and opened the door to get in to the drivers’ side.

“Thank you Catra, this was fantastic – “ Adora began.

“Don’t thank me yet princess” Catra interrupted. “If you are not sick of me yet I would like to take you to my favourite place in the whole of Brightmoon”

Adora, spotting an opening to tease, sighed dramatically “I suppose I could put up with you for a little longer”. Catra laughed and placed her hand on Adora’s thigh and squeezed. Fire shot up through Adora’s legs and settled in the pit of her stomach. Catra’s hand remained on her thigh throughout the drive, thumb stroking across Adora’s skin gently, only lifting to change the gear or put on the indicator before returning. Had they been going as fast as they had before Adora might have been scared that Catra only had one hand on the wheel, but Catra did not seem to be in any hurry to get to their destination. Adora settled in to the comfortable touch, brain foggy from the mix champagne and arousal.

They pulled up outside a block of small, rough looking terraced houses which sat beside woodland. The woodland was lined with an old dry stone wall and approximately 100 meters away Adora could make out a gap with a small stile in the wall. Catra pointed to the terraced house at the end. “I got away from my parents when I was 16. I lived here with my friend Rogelio for a few years whilst I got myself on my feet. He still lives here now. It’s his car so if you step out I will give him his keys back”. Adora and Catra got out of the car. Adora stayed by the garden gate whilst Catra walked up the steps to the house. She pushed what looked to be the doorbell but Adora did not hear any sound. A light seemed to flash brightly through the curtains in one of the downstairs rooms and another in the upstairs room. A shadow opened the curtains to peer out of the downstairs window and then the door opened moments later. Catra began signing something to the tall man at the door. He nodded and signed back to her, took the keys and waved at Adora. Adora waved back nervously. He patted Catra on the shoulder and shut the door behind him. Catra walked towards Adora and again grasped her hand, lacing their fingers together. “Come on”

They walked together in silence towards the stone stile. Catra helped Adora clamber over the stile and Adora instantly wished she had worn more suitable clothing for hiking. Catra, as if knowing what Adora was thinking, said “don’t worry, it’s not far. I found this place as a good refuge if I ever felt overwhelmed.” They walked through the trees into a small clearing. The ground was covered in grass and moss, stifling the sounds of their footsteps into small thuds. A crude wooden structure leant against a large tree in the centre of the clearing. It acted as a small shelter from the elements, with one open side allowing entry and allowing a view of the clearing and the small brook winding only meters away. “I think Rogelio built it when he was a kid.” She said as she ducked inside the structure. Inside was a plastic camping box which she began to pull blankets from and laying them on the ground. “although I never actually asked him”. She sat herself down and patted the ground next to her, indicating Adora to join her. It was a tight fit, but they both sat in there comfortably. Catra leaned back on her arms, closed her eyes and breathed in the cool evening air. Her arm was behind Adora’s back, close enough for Adora to feel her arm brushing her dress. Adora watched Catra, her heart feeling as though it was being squeezed from her chest.

“Thank you” she breathed “for sharing this with me”

Catra laid back and placed her arms behind her head she closed her eyes, steeling herself to confess “I have never felt able to share this with anyone else before”

Catra felt Adora lay down beside her, arms crossed across her chest.

“I was adopted at 12 by my adoptive mother Mara. Prior to that, I was in a foster home where my foster mother was… well” her fingers moved to brush her stomach. “So to an extent, I understand what you went through. So you can talk to me about anything”.

Catra opened her eyes, turned her head and smiled at Adora. “I know. Thanks”. They both laid together in silence, committing each other’s face to memory. Adora raised her hand and brushed a stray lock from Catra’s face without thinking. Both girls blushed but Catra leaned in to Adora’s touch. Adora continued to stroke Catra’s face, neither one daring to say anything. After a few moments Catra captured Adora’s hand and held it, bringing it to her mouth and pressing small kisses on Adora’s knuckles. Adora’s heart swelled and she felt a burning pressure in her chest. She gripped Catra’s hand as if it was a lifeline and watched Catra look back at her under heavy lids. Adora gulped audibly and a small smirk played across Catra’s lips. She released Adora’s hand and laid back and Adora immediately missed the heat of Catra’s body close to her. She let her mind race, Catra had taken her to a fancy steak restaurant and now they were laid under the stars and Catra kissed her hand, this is surely more than a friends or even a friends-with-benefits thing right? There was clearly something between them, but Adora was afraid of pushing Catra too soon. She had just come out of an abusive relationship and was vulnerable, Adora was determined that she would allow Catra to go at her own pace. After a moment of silence Catra sat up and took a swig from the bottle of wine.

“I never loved him you know” Catra said, looking to Adora. Adora sat up next to her, pressing her shoulder into hers. “I thought I did, but I realise now that I just didn’t think I deserved better” Catra took another swig and slumped forward. “I kept hearing her calling me a whore…” Catra turned to face Adora, her heterochromatic eyes fighting back tears. Adora nodded slowly, she understood. Catra had spent her entire life being told she was worthless, why would she aspire for something better? Adora placed her hand on Catra’s thigh and rubbed circles with her thumb.

“You do deserve better.” Adora said simply. _I can be that for you_. She thought, not daring to let the thought escape her lips. Catra chuckled quietly and rubbed the tears from her eyes.

“God I am ruining a perfectly good, date aren’t I?” she muttered. Adora’s heart swelled again and a mischievous grin split her face. Catra looked at her surprised at the grin that was on Adora’s face. “What?” she said, confused.

Adora’s eyebrows wiggled suggestively and she teased “oh so it was a date, I did wonder”. Catra snorted and pushed Adora playfully.

“Oh shut up, it’s not because I like you or anything” she grumbled, trying to hide the embarrassment on her face. Adora stuck out her tongue and poked Catra gently between the ribs which caused Catra to squeak.

“Aww, You do like me” Adora cackled.

“Yeah well, don’t let it go to your head Princess or we will never get you out of this hut” Catra huffed. Adora’s face softened and she whispered

“I like you too”.


End file.
